


Pumpkin Cat

by visbs88



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, Romance, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: A Halloween party, a cat outfit and a pumpkin costume - which hides much more than you can imagine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY has been obsessing me for months, between re-watches, beautiful AMVs and even the cosplay I'm preparing. It was a matter of time for me to write something about it, wasn't it? ^^' so here I am, with one of my biggest OTPs in the fandom and a very short, very simple little story with a very random title; it aims just to steal you a smile or two. Thank you for passing by, I hope you like it. ^^

Yang's hair is a golden curly mess, because while playing truth or dare she has let the two dorks, Sun and Neptune, try to braid it – with terrible results –, and her black and orange makeup, perfect at the beginning of the evening, is now smeared all around her eyes in five different directions. But all this doesn't take any dignity away from the way she can wear a skin-tight, pumpkin-colored lace bra, which has even a satin little bat right in the middle.

As for Blake, she knows her eyeshadow must be a disaster as well, but at least her favorite stockings and her black skirt with flounces aren't ripped nor pampered, which was not granted to begin with – not with Ruby and Penny around. She's tired, and she'd really like to rub away from her nose and cheeks the painted whiskers that have had her looking like a cat all night, but she can't: it's a peremptory command, just like the one that forces her to keep her headband on, furry little ears and all. She would fall asleep, maybe, laying there on the bed, but if she's usually capable to stay awake till morning watching Netflix or reading a book, she can also spend quality time with her girlfriend after a Halloween party that has lasted for several hours. She's not certain if the wine is helping or not, but almost for sure it plays a part in the quiet chuckle that she lets slip out when Yang places herself on top of her, kissing her on the tip of her nose and scratching her under her chin; or maybe the alcohol isn't the matter, and the only cause for everything is just having known all along what was hiding under the pumpkin costume everyone has laughed about, together with the kisses stolen in the brief moments when the lights were out, and having danced together even when their heels have started hurting pretty bad.

And as much as seeing a very unbridled and very drunk Jaune break dancing has been simply hilarious, and although Pyrrha's house was awesomely, terrifically decorated, she can't lie to herself by not admitting she has been waiting for these moments of intimacy since Yang has sworn that she was not going to get away with the kitten outfit, and Yang was a woman of her word. A little crazy, a little rowdy, a little tipsy in that instant, but a woman of her word nevertheless, and the proof is in the way she's rubbing her body against hers, making her purr.

Blake may have never really loved dressing up, or parties, or loud music. But she can't help but hoping that this won't be the last of a thousand unforgivable nights yet to come, with everyone and especially with _her_ ; and it's not hard to stay in character when those golden curls disappear under her skirt, forcing her to meow against the pillow.

 


End file.
